


You changed your tune

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's a good thing though.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047637
Kudos: 1





	You changed your tune

Our tale begins in Bill and Fleur Weasley's house, they're discussing Fleur's sister Gabrielle's boyfriend.

Bill said, "He seems like a nice guy."

Fleur smirked. "You said 'e was self righteous, mon amour."

Bill replied, "That was before we actually met though."

Fleur smiled. "You seem to 'ave changed your tune."

Bill shrugged. "You were right though, whatever makes Gabrielle happy, makes you happy and you know I'd never mess with your happiness, dear."

Fleur beamed, "Of course I know zat."


End file.
